


In Which The Cast Fights To The Death

by Gale_Breeze



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, based off of the hunger games simulator, i had too much fun writing this up i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gale_Breeze/pseuds/Gale_Breeze
Summary: "Greetings," the male twin states sharply. "To the first ever Fodlan Hunger Games. For the viewing entertainment of the populace, we have created this magical simulation to create a blood sport. Nobody truly dies, merely their dignity.""Indeed," the female twin replies, equally sharply. "This blood sport is designed to lessen political tension and hopefully avoid a war in the process. Because this continent seems to be the actual worst at staying in peacetimes, it's truly disgusting."
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth (implied) - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Houses Hunger Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195521) by [SimplyUnknown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyUnknown/pseuds/SimplyUnknown). 



We zoom into a studio. Sitting behind a desk are a pair of twins. One of them, the male twin, places his hands on the table. The other, the female twin, looks utterly hyped up, at least as much as an emotionless woman can look.

"Greetings," the male twin states sharply. "To the first ever Fodlan Hunger Games. For the viewing entertainment of the populace, we have created this magical simulation to create a blood sport. Nobody truly dies, merely their dignity."

"Indeed," the female twin replies, equally sharply. "This blood sport is designed to lessen political tension and hopefully avoid a war in the process. Because this continent seems to be the actual worst at staying in peacetimes, it's truly disgusting."

The male twin nods. "Yes. I am Beleth. This is my sister, Byleth. We will be providing you with commentary as the carnage unfolds." They both stare unblinkingly into the camera for a moment. "Now then. Onto the team announcements."

Byleth clears her throat and pulls a pair of glasses from her pocket. She becomes twice as stylish for having them. "The teams are as follows..."

* * *

**TEAM RESPONSIBLE EAGLES**

Edelgard frowned. "I'm not sure I like what that implies."

"It matters not, Lady Edelgard." Hubert continued to mutter to himself darkly.

Ferdinand posed. "Ah, a chance to prove my superior battle prowess over Edelgard!"

Petra smiled as she polished a knife. "This is having much similarity to Brigid."

**TEAM IRRESPONSIBLE EAGLES**

Caspar whooped loudly. "YEAH! THE DREAM TEAM!" Linhardt yawned, and went to sleep.

Bernadetta wailed about the fact she was being placed in a death game as Dorothea rubbed her back.

**TEAM CRAZY LIONS**

Dimitri blinked. "Crazy?"

"How insulting," Dedue said.

Felix groaned. "On a team with the boar?" Sylvain just grinned.

**TEAM SANE LIONS**

Ingrid blinked. "What does that say about the other half of our house?"

Ashe was busy cheering with Annette. Mercedes was smiling serenely to herself.

**TEAM RAD DEER**

Claude nodded. "Alright! Let's make sure we take everyone else down!"

Hilda groaned. "Do I really have to take part?"

"How childish," Lorenz muttered.

Leonie grinned. "If this works, I can prove my worth to Jeralt!"

**TEAM COOL DEER**

Raphael finished his snacks. "Let's kick some butt!"

Ignatz and Marianne had a nervous breakdown in the corner.

Lysithea juggled a dozen balls of Miasma.

**TEAM NERD CHURCH**

Seteth flinched. "Nerd?"

"You are something of a nerd, brother," Flayn told him.

Manuela sighed. "I couldn't have been put on a team with some attractive men?"

"We're all sad about that too," Hanneman grumbled.

**TEAM GEEK KNIGHTS**

Gilbert guiltily put away a wood carving, while Alois put his joke book back into his pocket.

"I'm not a geek!" Catherine protested.

"You are for Lady Rhea," Shamir sighed.

**TEAM LOSER**

Thales roared. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

Kronya threw a knife onto the pile. "Can't believe we're being forced into this lame contest."

Cornelia scowled at her. "Shut up already, Kronya! Nobody likes you!"

Solon contemplated killing them all.

**TEAM DLC**

"What is 'DLC', do you think?" Yuri asked.

"Depressingly Low Chances," Hapi replied.

"That's gotta be wrong," Balthus said. "We're gonna win this thing!"

"At the very least, we shall not come last," Constance replied.

**TEAM REASONABLE ADULT**

Jeralt snorted. "I guess we're involved now."

Nader laughed. "Can't wait to take my fists to the enemy!"

Rodrigue smirked. "A chance to fight like true Knights."

Judith just shook her head disappointedly. "This is my team?"

**TEAM DRAGONS**

Macuil and Indech blinked.

Rhea stared.

Sothis roared. "YOU CHEEKY LITTLE MORTALS, YOU LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

"Before we start the bloodbath," Beleth said calmly. "Let's go to our sponsor: Anna Corporation. Because let's face it, who else are you going to buy from?"

Byleth nodded. "And the Blacksmith. Goddess-speed, you unsung hero." Both twins gave a silent prayer to the Blacksmith. "Now, let us begin the carnage! With..."

A magically altered voice bellowed out: THE BLOODBATH.

* * *

_**THE BLOODBATH** _

_**Felix** snatches a pair of sais._

_**Yuri** retrieves a trient from inside the cornucopia._

_**Marianne** and **Balthus** fight for a bag. **Balthus** gives up and retreats._

An ominous glint appeared in Marianne's eye. She rested her hand on the bag and stared. Balthus took a step back as Marianne's aura took on a particularly menacing glow. Balthus sighed. "Yeah, no. I'm not dealing with that."

_**Dimitri** finds a bag full of explosives._

_**Hilda** finds a bag full of explosives._

Hilda waved at Dimitri and winked cheekily at him. The poor prince blushed so hard he tripped getting away from the cornucopia.

_**Linhardt** runs away with a lighter and some rope._

_**Flayn** sets **Rhea** on fire with a molotov._

"This is for not stopping my brother from controlling my life!" Flayn yelled.

_**Judith** throws a knife into **Mercedes** 's head._

"Sorry kiddo!" Judith chuckled.

_**Leonie** and **Nader** fight for a bag. **Leonie** gives up and retreats._

_**Kronya** clutches a first aid kit and runs away._

"Not gonna die here," Kronya muttered. "Not to such worthless creatures."

_**Thales** grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia. _

_**Claude** stabs **Ingrid** with a tree branch._

"Thought you should make like a tree and _leaf_ ," Claude joked.

Ingrid glared hard enough that it almost killed Claude in return.

_**Lysithea** finds a bag full of explosives._

_**Annette** takes a spear from inside the cornucopia._

_**Indech** takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia._

The giant water dragon had no idea what to do with it. It was smaller than his nose hairs!

_**Sylvain** takes a handful of throwing knives._

_**Manuela, Hanneman** , and **Rodrigue** get into a fight. **Hanneman** triumphantly kills them both._

"I don't know who that other man was, but that is VENGEANCE for your sloppy eating, Manuela!"

_**Ignatz** grabs a jar of fishing bait while **Ashe** gets fishing gear._

_**Solon** breaks **Hubert** 's nose for a basket of bread._

"Remember your position, von Vestra!" Solon cackled.

Hubert swore revenge for Lady Edelgard.

_**Dedue** grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty._

_**DAY ONE** _

_**Jeralt** hunts for other tributes._

_**Sylvain** picks flowers._

"The ladies love flowers," Sylvain said despite being in the middle of a death match.

_**Lysithea** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor._

"Hey. I'm Ylisse Anna," the redhead whispered. "Don't let that loser Fodlan Anna win the bet."

"Okay...?" Lysithea asked confusedly.

_**Marianne** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor._

_**Gilbert** injures himself._

_**Solon** runs away from **Sothis**._

"THE FELL STAR! SHE IS INCARNATED!"

Sothis scratched her head. "Who is this fell star, you speak of?"

_**Ferdinand** , **Macuil** , **Hilda** and **Dedue** hunt for other tributes._

"I do not believe it is sporting to let a giant dragon kill our foes."

"I don't think it's sporting for you to suggest working, so shut up."

_**Seteth** thinks about home._

... He misses his wife very dearly. Perhaps he could go back once this game was over with.

_**Raphael, Ignatz** and **Felix** receive clean water from unknown sponsors._

_**Flayn** steals from **Cornelia** while she isn't looking._

She continues her evolution to Ultimate Bad Girl.

_**Leonie** kills **Yuri** for his supplies._

She stared at him for a moment. "... Who even are you?"

* * *

"The end of the first day has come," Beleth explains. He pulls a chart of everybody's names onto the screen and crosses out six names. "Rhea, Mercedes, Ingrid, Manuela, Rodrigue and Yuri are all dead." He pauses for a moment. "I was shocked we didn't have more murder."

"Mm, that shocked me as well," Byleth replies curiously. She pulls a chalkboard from under the desk and starts writing down odds. "Currently, Team Nerd Church are in the lead with three kills, while Team Sane Lions has already lost half their people. Beleth, would you say they have a chance for a comeback?"

"I would indeed," Beleth said immediately. "They're desperate now. Nothing makes you more desperate for victory than desperation. It's like fishing. You can wait hours for that catch, but nothing makes you more tense than the moment where it might get away."

"A beautiful metaphor," Byleth said, shedding a single tear. "Let's get back to the carnage."

* * *

_**NIGHT ONE** _

_**Solon** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth._

He smiles like a child, and curls up into the cold dirt. Just like home.

_**Caspar** convinces **Claude** to snuggle with him._

"Man, I'm like a pillow. Linhardt falls asleep on me all the time," Caspar bragged.

Claude stared for a moment. "Well, I have to know if that's true now."

_**Ignatz, Linhardt** and **Petra** cheerfully sing songs together._

_**Bernadetta** dies from hunger._

It's her own fault for not leaving her hiding spot.

_**Ferdinand, Sylvain** and **Lysithea** sleep in shifts._

_**Hilda** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth._

"Yes. Unable," Hilda said, eyes whipping back and forth. The unused tools for it sit behind her.

_**Lorenz** fends **Ashe, Hanneman** and **Dedue** away from his fire._

_**Sothis** , **Raphael** , and **Kronya** discuss the games and what may happen in the morning._

"You think they'll feed us?" Raphael asked.

Kronya shook her head. "No. It's when you starve that food tastes the best. Idiot."

"Must you be such gluttons?!"

_**Marianne** begs for **Cornelia** to kill her. She refuses, keeping **Marianne** alive._

"Do it," Marianne whispered in a dead tone. "You won't. Coward."

_**Leonie** and **Thales** huddle for warmth._

"I did not consent to this," Leonie whispered as Thales lowered the hatchet towards her throat.

_**Seteth** defeats **Felix** in a fight, but spares his life._

_**Balthus** and **Indech** tell stories about themselves to each other._

_**Hapi** and **Flayn** run into each other and decide to truce for the night._

_**Hubert** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor._

"Thank you Lady Edelgard," he whispered darkly.

"But my name is Anna."

"I SAID THANK YOU LADY EDELGARD."

_**Annette** accidentally steps on a landmine._

_**DAY TWO** _

_**Kronya** taints **Sothis** 's food, killing her._

"It's vegan," Kronya gloated.

Sothis exploded in a corona of radiant light.

_**Judith** attacks **Macuil** , but he manages to escape._

Currently, he was flying three hundred feet in the air. Humans were terrifying.

_**Claude** collects fruit from a tree._

_**Thales** makes a wooden spear._

He then dropped it because he was a sword man.

_**Ignatz** searches for a water source._

_**Marianne** defeats **Ashe** in a fight, but spares his life._

_**Sylvain** strangles **Nader** with a rope._

"WHERE ARE THE GIRLS?!" Sylvain roared.

_**Constance** sets an explosive off, killing **Hapi** and **Raphael**._

"Oh dear," she said slowly. She backed away and tried to pretend the gorepile didn't exist.

_**Shamir** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor._

_**Cornelia** shoots an arrow into **Linhardt** 's head._

_**Felix** injures himself._

"Fucking Dimitri," he growled.

_**Dorothea, Jeralt, Flayn** and **Dedue**_ _hunt for other tributes._

_Lorenz, Petra, Solon, Ferdinand, and Hubert hunt for other tributes._

_**Seteth** unknowingly eats toxic berries._

_**Indech** chases Catherine._

* * *

Beleth crosses Bernadetta, Annette, Sothis, Nader, Hapi, Raphael, Linhardt and Seteth off his list. "I'm going to admit, I thought Bernie would be in for longer. She's a wild beast if you make her scared enough, she could kill us all."

"A valid point," Byleth replies fearfully.

Both of them intone the words carefully. "Beware The Bear."

Byleth clears her throat. "Well, things have changed since the end of Day Two. Our current favourite to win is, some- _freaking_ -how, Team Loser. Their entire team is still intact and haven't made any poor moves so far. Sadly, I think Team Sane Lions are out of the running, with only Ashe left. It'll have to be a phenomenal turn-around."

Beleth nods sadly. "True. I personally was rooting for the Lions, but it seems like they're the weakest of the three houses. How sad."

* * *

_**NIGHT TWO** _

_**Balthus** sets up camp for the night._

_**Catherine** dies trying to escape the arena._

"I REFUSE TO LIVE WITHOUT LADY RHEA!"

_**Cornelia** severely slices **Claude** with a sword._

_**Jeralt** throws a knife into **Felix** 's head._

"I swear, some of these kids are almost too pathetic," Jeralt mumbled.

_**Shamir** , **Constance** , **Lorenz** , **Marianne** , and **Leonie** sleep in shifts._

_**Lysithea** looks at the night sky._

_**Kronya** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor._

Agarthan citizens around Fodlan rally at the sight of a Fodlan merchant supporting their kind.

_**Macuil, Hubert** , and **Ashe** get into a fight. **Hubert** triumphantly kills them both._

"For Lady Edelgard." He stared at Macuil. "Perhaps I could make a new Relic to further empower Lady Edelgard's rule?"

_**Ferdinand** convinces **Dimitri** to snuggle with him._

Ferdinand frowned. "It would not be noble of me to allow somebody to sleep in the cold!"

Dimitri nodded. That was a sound train of logic.

_**Dorothea** lets **Flayn** into her shelter. _

_**Caspar** sets an explosive off, killing **Gilbert** , and **Hanneman**._

He finally understood why some people developed a taste for murder.

_**Edelgard** sees a fire, but stays hidden._

_**DAY THREE** _

_**Leonie** hunts for other tributes._

"Gonna make Jeralt proud~"

_**Dimitri** sprains his ankle while running away from **Jeralt**._

_**Solon** kills **Kronya** with a sickle._

"I'm done with you, I'm sick of your incompetence, I'm using your heart to kill the damn Fell Star!"

_**Hubert** picks flowers._

"For Lady Edelgard," he whispered.

_**Lysithea** questions her sanity._

She contemplated becoming the new goddess. Once she ascended, no more pointlessly childish activities would ever occur again! Mwahaha!

_**Dedue** constructs a shack._

It had a really cool mural of Dimitri on it.

_**Lorenz** discovers a river._

_**Indech** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor._

_**Dorothea** dies trying to escape the arena._

She tripped on a rock. She left behind her hat, which mourns her even now.

_**Alois** and **Edelgard** fish._

"You're rather good at this, Alois."

"Don't start FISHING for compliments now, Edelgard!"

Edelgard resisted the urge to kill him.

_**Balthus** accidentally steps on a landmine._

* * *

Beleth silently marks off Catherine, Claude, Felix, Macuil, Ashe, Gilbert, Hanneman, Kronya, Dorothea and Balthus. "So. We need to talk about these explosives."

"We really do," Byleth says, sounding vaguely concerned. "I didn't make those."

"I think Anna Corporation supplies them?" Beleth asks questioningly. Both of them look very concerned that somebody is coopting their blood sport.

"Anyway," Byleth says. "After that, Team Sane Lions is officially OUT. In addition, with Felix dead, Team Crazy Lions is going the same way. The Lions overall may be the first faction to bow out. Team Nerd Church, Team DLC, Team Irresponsible Eagles and Team Dragon are all on the verge of being out as well, with only one member from each remaining."

"I'm sad that Kronya died so suddenly," Beleth says. "I wanted her to suffer."

"We all do," Byleth says, consoling him.

* * *

_**NIGHT THREE** _

_**Dimitri** and **Judith** huddle for warmth._

Lysithea forces Caspar to kill Thales or Solon. He decides to kill Thales.

"As the new Goddess of this world, you will obey my command!"

"Do I still get to kill people?" Caspar asked.

Lysithea thought about it for a moment. "Sure. Kill one of those losers." Caspar barely even waited to hurl his axe.

_**Hubert** tends to his wounds._

_**Indech** fends **Hilda** , **Cornelia** and **Shamir** away from his fire._

_**Marianne** lets **Sylvain** into her shelter._

She eventually kissed him and as a result found out she was into women.

_**Jeralt** defeats **Ignatz** in a fight, but spares his life._

_**Leonie** stabs **Dedue** with a tree branch._

"For JERALT!"

_**Petra** questions her sanity._

She was practicing the Fodlan language at the time. "Speaking the language right, am I? Hope to speak well, I do."

_**Constance** climbs a tree to rest._

_**DAY FOUR** _

_**Lysithea** , **Jeralt** , **Constance** and **Edelgard** raid Judith's camp while she is hunting._

_**Marianne** is pricked by thorns while picking berries._

_**Hubert** makes a wooden spear._

"I shall name you Lady Speardelgard."

_**Ferdinand** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor._

It was actually just a crate full of tea labeled as fresh food. Nevertheless, Ferdinand cried with gratitude.

_**Flayn** collects fruit from a tree._

She tried to cook them in such a way to taste like fish. Given that they were bananas, it didn't work.

_**Sylvain** is pricked by thorns while picking berries._

_**Cornelia** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor._

_**Caspar** chases **Leonie**._

"BLOOD FOR THE NEW GODDESS!"

"I can't die until I see Jeralt again!"

* * *

"Only two deaths?!" Beleth yells irritably. "I call bullshit." He marks Thales and Dedue off.

"We do have less people now," Byleth notes. "The current favourite to win is Team Responsible Eagles, led by the stunningly beautiful Edelgard. However, the Deer overall have more members still alive. So it's still up in the air."

Beleth sighs. "By. You can't call her stunningly beautiful."

"Of course I can," Byleth says darkly. "Why not?"

"Because she's stunningly _gorgeous_ , you moron."

"She's beautiful more than she is gorgeous."

Beleth snarls. "Folks, go back to watching the carnage. We'll be back in a moment."

* * *

_**NIGHT FOUR** _

_**Lorenz** thinks about home._

_**Jeralt** convinces **Edelgard** to snuggle with him._

"One, you look miserable out there in the rain. Two, I can tell you stories about my kids."

"DEAL."

_**Flayn** and **Sylvain** work together to drown Cornelia._

"Am I drowning her correctly?" Flayn asked. "I worry I am doing this wrong."

"Nah. Just keep her head under and she'll go eventually," Sylvain said, tutoring a young serial killer.

_**Hubert** defeats **Hilda** in a fight, but spares her life._

_**Solon** sees a fire, but stays hidden._

_**Marianne** , **Ferdinand** , **Caspar** , and **Indech** sleep in shifts._

Marianne eventually left because they all started snoring.

_**Judith** destroys **Constance** 's supplies while she is asleep._

_**Leonie** loses sight of where she is._

_**Petra, Alois,** and **Dimitri** get into a fight. **Petra** triumphantly kills them both._

"Slapped down, you will be!" She wore their capes as trophies.

_**Lysithea** thinks about winning._

It felt like breathing.

**_DAY FIVE_ **

_**Flayn** and **Hubert** split up to search for resources._

_**Jeralt** tries to spear fish with a trident._

He was shirtless the entire time. The ratings with female viewers skyrocketed.

_**Lorenz** chases **Lysithea**._

"Return Thrysus to me!" Lorenz shouted.

"Never! It's more useful in my hands!"

_**Caspar** tries to spear fish with a trident._

_**Ignatz** and **Marianne** hunt for other tributes._

Why, nobody would ever know. Neither of them ever killed anybody.

_**Shamir** sprains her ankle while running away from **Sylvain**._

"Come on! I just wanna go out with a pretty girl!" Sylvain howled, crouched over like a wild dog.

_**Solon** discovers a river._

He contemplated poisoning it.

* * *

The camera comes back to the twins. Both of them are bloodied and bruised. Beleth has a knife in his shoulder. Byleth's coat is on fire.

"Well that was a depressing round," Byleth sighs. "Nothing happened."

"Dimitri died," Beleth responds, crossing Cornelia, Alois and Dimitri off.

"Nothing of note. Dimitri is a Lion. He died. Nothing of note." Byleth says. "The Lions are literally one person away from losing entirely. Sylvain, if you win, I will kiss you. But you won't, so haha."

Beleth glances at the results. "Caspar has the most kills so far. We'll see if that gives him victory."

"Dad is still alive though," Byleth warns.

"He is. It's likely he'll kill everyone," Beleth said. "Even you, dear viewer."

* * *

_**NIGHT FIVE** _

_**Leonie** , **Hilda** , **Indech** , and **Petra** track down and kill **Caspar**._

Caspar's wild murderous spirit possessed Leonie.

_**Judith** thinks about winning._

_**Sylvain** loses sight of where he is._

Reality faded. There were no skirts to chase. All seemed dark.

_**Jeralt** and **Shamir** tell stories about themselves to each other._

"And that was the third time I punched a man so hard his head imploded," Jeralt explained.

Shamir nodded. "Yeah. One time I stabbed a bandit through another bandit."

_**Edelgard** pushes **Marianne** off a cliff during a knife fight._

She twisted at the last moment to grab Hubert. "Lysithea! Hit Hubert!"

_**Lysithea** pushes **Hubert** off a cliff during a knife fight._

She howled with grief as Marianne used herself as weight to pull Hubert off the cliff face.

_**Flayn** cries herself to sleep._

She hadn't eaten fish in days.

_**Constance** begs for **Ferdinand** to kill her. He refuses, keeping **Constance** alive._

_**Lorenz** tries to treat his infection._

**_DAY SIX_ **

_**Lorenz** and **Flayn** threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die._

Flayn was just too nice to let Lorenz die alone. That, and she was sick of not having fish.

_**Sylvain** tries to sleep through the entire day._

_**Lysithea** stalks Shamir._

Another sacrifice for the new Goddess.

_**Jeralt** and **Solon** split up to search for resources._

But mostly just because Jeralt was creeped out.

_**Leonie** overpowers **Hilda** , killing her._

She absorbed Hilda's power like a demented Highlander and cackled insanely. "FOR JERALT!"

* * *

"Damn," Beleth says as he crosses Caspar, Marianne, Hubert, Lorenz, Flayn and Hilda. "That was the coolest knife fight I've ever seen."

"Watching that tag-team knife duel was beautiful," Byleth admits. "Do you think Edelgard would be more attractive if she had more knives?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course she would be."

"Right, right. Also, Caspar died. That's irritating, I thought he'd win," Byleth notes. "At least Leonie now has the killcount advantage."

"Yeah. The Eagles are now down to three, same as the Deer. It's anybody's game," Beleth sighs. "Except Team Church Nerds. Flayn died."

* * *

_**THE FEAST** _

_**Constance** lets **Edelgard** into her shelter._

_**Indech** destroys **Judith** 's supplies while she is asleep._

It was an accident. Camps were not made for giant water dragons.

_**Ignatz** looks at the night sky._

_**Sylvain** questions his sanity._

He made eyes at a patch of grass, and then wondered if girls had ever existed at all.

_**Jeralt** loses sight of where he is._

He guessed he was in Enbarr...?

_**Leonie** takes a staff leaning against the cornucopia._

_**Lysithea** sets an explosive off, killing **Sylvain, Constance,** and **Petra**._

MORE BLOOD. MORE MAGIC.

_**Indech** kills **Shamir** with a hatchet._

Again, pure accident. Indech didn't mean to kill people.

_**DAY SEVEN** _

_**Ferdinand** and **Lysithea** work together to drown Indech._

Despite him being a water dragon. You'd think that means he'd be able to breath underwater, but no.

_**Leonie** tries to sleep through the entire day._

_**Ignatz** defeats **Solon** in a fight, but spares his life._

_**Jeralt** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor._

There was a tag on it with two blank emoji faces on it. "Thanks, you two."

* * *

"Fear the Deer," Beleth chants as he strikes Sylvain, Constance, Petra, Shamir and Indech off the chart. "Did Indech even end up doing anything?"

Byleth shakes her head. "Basically nothing. With that, Teams Dragon, DLC, Crazy Lions, and Geek Knights are all OUT. And by extension, the Lions have LOST. They are the weakest house in Fodlan." She stares into the camera threateningly. It is like a knife pointed at your soul. "Shame them. SHAME. THEM."

"Wait a moment," Beleth says. He checks the record. "Ignatz still has zero kills. Actually how. I'm genuinely impressed by this."

"The Deer are awesome," Byleth notes. "Lysithea and Leonie are currently leading the kill count with five and four kills, respectively."

The twins are silent for a moment. "I really wish I'd put all our money on them instead," Beleth sighs.

"Shut up. We could never betray Edelgard and you know it."

"Yeah..."

* * *

**_NIGHT SEVEN_ **

_**Leonie** and **Judith** sleep in shifts._

Judith dreaded having to sleep near Leonie. Her death drew ever nearer.

_**Solon** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor._

_**Jeralt** loses sight of where he is. Again._

... Was he in Morfis? This looked like Morfis.

_**Ferdinand** sees a fire, but stays hidden._

_**Lysithea** kills **Ignatz** with his own weapon._

She readied herself to ascend. All would know her and despair.

_**Edelgard** is awoken by nightmares._

Byleth and Beleth didn't ask her out in her dreams.

**_DAY EIGHT_ **

_**Edelgard** chases **Judith**._

_**Leonie** tries to spear fish with a trident._

"Captain Jeralt did it so I have to do it to honour him," she babbled madly.

_**Lysithea** searches for a water source._

_**Jeralt** thinks about home._

He missed Sitri, he really did.

* * *

"Ice cold of Lysithea," Beleth says firmly.

"Ice smart of Lysithea," Byleth reprimands gently. "Murder them all, Lysithea. We believe in you."

* * *

_**NIGHT EIGHT** _

_**Solon** and **Ferdinand** threaten a double suicide. It fails, and they die._

Solon had meant to throw a poison pill in Ferdinand's mouth, but it bounced off Ferdinand's immaculate hair.

Ferdinand ate another one of the pills, because letting one suffer alone wasn't very noble.

_**Jeralt** lets **Lysithea** into his shelter._

_**Edelgard** lets **Judith** into her shelter._

**_DAY NINE_ **

_**Jeralt** sets an explosive off, killing **Leonie, Lysithea** , and **Edelgard**._

He lit a cigarette and then dropped it onto a trail of gunpowder. "And that," he said calmly, turning his back on the explosion. "Is why you kids need more experience."

_**Judith** dies from thirst._

She turned over her canteen. There was a note on the bottom from Jeralt, stating he'd emptied it two days ago.

* * *

The twins in the studio explode with joy.

"YESSSS!" Beleth roars.

"WOOOOOO!" Byleth screams.

"GO DAD!" "THE BEST! THE GRANDEST!" "GREATEST KNIGHT TO EVER LIVE!" "JERALT WINS!"

The two of them laugh wildly. "That was amazing," Beleth cackles.

"Fantastic," Byleth giggles.

The two of them laugh for a solid minute. It is highly unnerving coming out of their emotionless faces. They calm down. "... We should do that again," Beleth says.

"Absolutely," Byleth says.

They turn to the camera. "I've been Beleth." "I've been Byleth." "And thank you for tuning into Fodlan's first annual Hunger Games. Good night." The camera switches off.

Jeralt strolls into the studio. "You two do know that since I won, all the tension between the Empire, Kingdom, and Alliance is still there, right? Nobody that anybody cares about actually won." 

Silence. The twins let their heads slump over onto the desk. "Damn it," they whisper in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

We zoom into a studio. There's no desk this time. A pair of twins and a young girl stare into the camera. On one side of the room, the male twin has a chart with all the participants. On the other, the female twin has a chalkboard with odds of winning for each team. In the center, the girl sips at her cup of tea.

"Greetings," the male twin states sharply. "To the second Fodlan Hunger Games. For the viewing entertainment of the people, we have created this magical simulation to create a blood sport. Nobody truly dies, merely their dignity."

"Indeed," the female twin replies, equally sharply. "This blood sport is designed to lessen political tension by allowing the nations involved to use this as a go-around. When we die, this will be the sole source of conflict in Fodlan."

The girl nods. "It is quite an ingenious system. Using blood sport to end war... I admit, I would never have thought of that."

The male twin nods. "Indeed. I am Beleth. This is my sister, Byleth, and our little sister, Soooo..." He trails off for a long minute. "Phie. Sophie. YES."

Byleth sighs. "Truly an astounding recovery, Beleth."

"You didn't even make an alias before we started?!" the girl yells. "How am I even remotely related to you, I'm the clearly the only one here with a brain!"

Beleth sighs. "Here are the teams."

* * *

**TEAM RULING EAGLES**

Edelgard smiled. "Much better than our last name."

Hubert growled. "Must we be weighed down by his incompetence?"

Ferdinand sighed. "Must you be so angry at me?"

**TEAM DRAMA EAGLES**

Bernadetta shrieked. "No! I don't wanna do this again!"

Dorothea sighed. "Back into the battle, huh?"

Petra grinned. "I shall enjoy this game greatly."

**TEAM SMART EAGLES**

Caspar laughed. "Hey, you hear that? I'm smart!"

Linhardt yawned and had a nap.

Hanneman smiled. "I suppose I can take some time off research."

TEAM POWER LIONS

Dimitri smiled. "Nice to fight with you again, Felix."

"Please die," Felix growled.

Dedue sighed.

**TEAM SPEED LIONS**

Sylvain winked at the camera. "Sup ladies."

Ingrid elbowed him. "Ignore him, ladies."

Ashe quietly pickpocketed Sylvain of everything he used to seduce ladies.

**TEAM MAGIC LIONS**

Mercedes hugged Annette tightly. "Yay! We get to fight together this time!"

Jeritza nodded. "I shall enjoy this."

**TEAM SWEET DEER**

Claude nodded. "Yeah, sounds about right."

"Alright, Marianne! Let's do this!" Hilda cheered.

Marianne nodded. "I'll do my best!"

**TEAM RAD DEER**

Raphael grinned. "Aw yeah! Come on, Ignatz!"

"Do we have to?!" Ignatz sighed.

"Must I be part of this team?" Lorenz sighed.

**TEAM COOL DEER**

Lysithea sighed. "Again? I have more important things to do than this."

Leonie grinned. "Aw, come on. We'll have fun!"

"Now now, don't fight too much. We have to make sure the enemy eats our dust," Manuela said with a smirk.

**TEAM CHURCH MONEY**

Seteth sighed. "Really? Must we besmirch the name of the church again?"

Flayn smiled. "It's a pleasure to work with you, Miss Anna."

Anna gasped. "Oh my goodness, you're so adorable!"

**TEAM SUPER KNIGHT**

Gilbert frowned. "We are to fight once more?"

"Ah, don't look so down! It'll be wonderful!" Alois cheered.

Jeralt groaned. "Kids, why do you keep putting me on a team with him?"

**TEAM RHEA FANCLUB**

Catherine grinned. "Hell yeah, we're the Lady Rhea fanclub!"

"I'll do anything for Lady Rhea!" Cyril swore.

Shamir sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

Byleth nods. "Before we start, let's go to our sponsor: Agartha Medical. We poison your vulneraries so... You don't need to live?" She pauses confusedly. "Why did we take their money?"

Sophie shrugs. "Rhea mentioned something about tracing it back to kill them all. She truly hates them for some reason."

"Can't imagine why," Beleth sighs. "Now. This time, there is a prize for winning. That being a prize of twenty Extra Large Bullions. That's enough money to fund an army."

Byleth roars. "Let us begin the carnage!"

* * *

_**THE BLOODBATH** _

_**Manuela** snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag._

"Did you even put alcohol in this cornucopia?" Beleth asked.

"I did not," Byleth replied, sounding disturbed.

_**Flayn** snatches a pair of sais._

_**Sylvain** grabs a shovel._

_**Petra** grabs a sword._

"Perhaps I can be using this chance to learn for my Assassin certification?" Petra wondered.

_**Annette** takes a spear from inside the cornucopia._

_**Ignatz** runs away from the cornucopia._

_**Lorenz** runs away from the cornucopia._

_**Seteth** runs away from the cornucopia._

_**Dimitri** , **Caspar** , and **Marianne** work together to get as many supplies as possible._

Marianne stared. She then directed them towards a pile of useless junk while she gathered actual useful supplies.

_**Hanneman** grabs a backpack and retreats._

"He who runs away, and all that!" he yelled.

_**Dedue** runs away from the cornucopia._

_**Ashe** runs away from the cornucopia._

_**Gilbert** finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver._

_**Ferdinand** scares **Linhardt** away from the cornucopia._

"Ah, Linhardt! It is good to see you again! May we continue our discussion of nobility from the other day?"

"Absolutely not."

_**Catherine** kills **Dorothea** as she tries to run._

"FOR LADY RHEA," the mad knight howled as she took first blood.

_**Edelgard** and **Anna** fight for a bag. Anna gives up and retreats._

_**Cyril** runs away from the cornucopia._

_**Hubert** grabs a sword._

He smirked at Felix and held the blade aloft mockingly. Felix swore.

_**Shamir** runs away from the cornucopia._

_**Felix** runs away from the cornucopia._

_**Alois** runs away from the cornucopia._

_**Raphael** and **Leonie** fight for a bag. Leonie gives up and retreats._

Mostly because Raphael held it above her head where she couldn't reach.

_**Claude** runs away from the cornucopia._

_**Lysithea** accidentally steps on a landmine._

_**Ingrid** runs away from the cornucopia._

_**Hilda** rips a mace out of **Jeralt** 's hands._

_**Jeritza** stays at the cornucopia for resources._

_**Bernadetta** takes a handful of throwing knives._

"Stay alive, Bernie! Stay alive!" she whispered to herself.

_**Mercedes** runs away from the cornucopia._

_**DAY ONE** _

_**Caspar** tries to sleep through the entire day. _

"Linhardt, give me lessons on how to sleep!" he complained. Linhardt was unfortunately already asleep.

_**Catherine** chases **Jeritza**._

_**Ingrid** tries to sleep through the entire day._

_**Ignatz** travels to higher ground._

_**Sylvain** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor._

"You're an inspiration to us all," the merchant whispered. "Win. We can overpower the Annas if you do."

_**Lorenz** searches for a water source._

_**Seteth** makes a slingshot._

_**Gilbert** tries to sleep through the entire day._

_**Jeralt** makes a slingshot._

"Just like in the old days," Jeralt said with a smile. It is much better than Seteth's slingshot.

_**Dimitri** constructs a shack._

He accidentally nudged it and it exploded. He then spent an hour mourning its loss.

_**Leonie** pushes **Petra** off a cliff during a knife fight._

"I will be cursing you!" Petra yelled as she fell.

Leonie absorbed her power and moved on, ready to hunt.

_**Hubert** travels to higher ground._

_**Marianne** goes hunting._

She found a rabbit, but broke down sobbing before she could actually manage to kill it.

_**Claude** collects fruit from a tree._

_**Anna** severely injures **Felix** , but puts him out of his misery._

"I'll cut you in half..." the woman whispered.

Felix blubbered like a baby. "No. No, please. Don't!"

"LIKE MY SAVINGS!" Anna howled, the sheer awfulness of the joke killing Felix dead.

_**Manuela** practices her archery._

_**Ferdinand** practices his archery._

_**Hanneman** defeats **Bernadetta** in a fight, but spares her life._

"Your Crest is very interesting," he said dangerously. "Perhaps you would allow me to study it later?"

Bernadetta squealed with fear.

_**Dedue, Shamir, Raphael** and **Ashe** hunt for other tributes._

_**Mercedes** scares **Flayn** off._

She didn't do anything but smile, but Flayn was still scared for her life.

_**Edelgard** discovers a cave._

She saw that it was damp and dark like the dungeons she had been trapped in and promptly set it on fire.

_**Cyril** begs for **Annette** to kill him. She refuses, keeping **Cyril** alive._

There were still too many songs for her to sing to him.

_**Hilda** travels to higher ground._

_**Linhardt** hunts for other tributes._

_**Alois** explores the area._

* * *

"Well," Sophie notes with surprise. "Didn't Lysithea and Petra survive to the end last time?"

"They did," Beleth says as he checks Felix, Dorothea, Lysithea and Petra off his chart. He seems shocked. "Not to mention, Dorothea survived a while as well. Starting off strong, I guess."

Byleth consults her chalkboard. "We almost have Team Drama Eagles already out in the first day, with only Bernie surviving." She checks a few things off. "The current favourite to win is either Team Church Money or Team Rhea Fanclub, who have their entire teams alive and with one kill to their name."

Beleth looks at Sophie. "Who do you want to win?"

"I do like Raphael. He's very nice."

"SOPHIE HAS SPOKEN," Beleth intones.

* * *

_**NIGHT ONE** _

_**Claude** destroys **Bernadetta** 's supplies while she is asleep._

He felt guilty for like three seconds. Which for him, was a record.

_**Alois** , **Jeritza** , and **Leonie** get into a fight. Alois triumphantly kills them both._

_**Hilda** thinks about home._

"I miss sleeping in my nice big bed," she sighed.

_**Jeralt** cries himself to sleep._

_**Edelgard** and **Flayn** sleep in shifts._

"I've never had a sleepover before!" Flayn said excitedly.

Edelgard sharpened her axe. "Really. Is that so?"

_**Hubert, Dimitri, Linhardt,** and **Annette** tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood._

Hubert was eventually banned because his started to get too real.

_**Shamir** starts a fire._

_**Raphael** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth._

"I just wanted to make some steak," he sobbed miserably.

_**Ashe** thinks about winning._

_**Ignatz** and **Catherine** hold hands._

"Have you considered letting Lady Rhea into your heart?" Catherine asked.

Ignatz tried to pull away. "You're crushing my hands!"

_**Ingrid** quietly hums._

_**Manuela** and **Lorenz** run into each other and decide to truce for the night._

_**Seteth** tends to **Gilbert** 's wounds._

_**Marianne** thinks about home._

And how she was much happier away from it.

_**Cyril** begs for **Sylvain** to kill him. He refuses, keeping **Cyril** alive._

_**Mercedes** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor._

_**Dedue** lets **Anna** into his shelter._

"For free," he noted, watching the way that the word made Anna flinch. "Imagine that."

_**Ferdinand** tries to treat his infection._

_**Caspar** looks at the night sky._

_**Hanneman** sees a fire, but stays hidden._

**_DAY TWO_ **

_**Cyril** chases **Raphael**._

_**Hubert** tries to spear fish with a trident._

_**Edelgard** travels to higher ground._

"Like a brave eagle," she thought, standing atop a large rock. "I will ascend."

_**Ashe** attacks **Anna** , but she manages to escape._

_**Dimitri** injures himself._

"This is THAT WOMAN's fault," he swore.

_**Caspar** defeats **Alois** in a fight, but spares his life._

_**Sylvain** falls into a pit and dies._

Later, he would admit to being distracted by a sexy tree.

_**Seteth** , **Ferdinand** , **Linhardt** , and **Bernadetta** raid **Flayn** 's camp while she is hunting._

"Brother, why?!"

"I had to get those boys away from you!"

_**Lorenz** searches for a water source._

_**Annette** scares **Claude** off._

_**Mercedes** makes a slingshot._

"Oh, I can show this to Annie!" she said serenely.

_**Gilbert, Hilda, Hanneman, Catherine,** and **Dedue** hunt for other tributes._

_**Shamir** cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide._

"I refuse to listen to Cyril and Catherine for ONE MORE SECOND," she said, before jamming an arrow through her throat.

_**Jeralt** steals from **Ignatz** while he isn't looking._

_**Marianne** hunts for other tributes._

It was highly unnerving to hear her whisper-shout if anyone was there.

_**Manuela** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor._

_**Ingrid** picks flowers._

"Don't worry Sylvain," she whispered with grief. "I'll make sure to remember you as you were."

* * *

"Leonie down!" Beleth shouts. "All the bloodthirsty monsters from the last games are dead!"

Byleth smiles. "Shamir, Sylvain, Leonie, Jeritza... I'll admit, I thought they'd get some more kills by now." She sighs and turns to her chalkboard. "With this, Team Super Knight is the favourite to win with two kills and a full team."

Sophie gapes at the footage. "How is Alois of all people the most deadly person here?! I do not think I've ever seen him fight at all!"

"Well, let's get back to the action," Beleth says. "I cannot believe Alois is winning. Jeralt will never hear the end of this."

* * *

_**NIGHT TWO** _

_**Flayn** and **Lorenz** tell stories about themselves to each other._

"Well I--" Flayn started.

"A tale of nobility, of honour, a tale of LORENZ HELLMAN GLOUCESTER!"

He continued to talk for six hours.

_**Annette** thinks about winning._

_**Ferdinand** fends **Hubert** , **Catherine** , and **Cyril** away from his fire. _

_**Marianne** and **Ingrid** huddle for warmth._

"... Flowers for a pretty girl?" Ingrid said, channelling the spirit of Sylvain.

"Oh my," Marianne said, immediately charmed.

_**Linhardt** destroys **Dimitri** 's supplies while he is asleep._

Dimitri returned to his camp to see Linhardt asleep, and everything he owned in ruins. "... How?"

_**Seteth** tends to **Caspar** 's wounds._

_**Manuela** loses sight of where she is._

_**Hilda** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor._

There was a tag on it. "Practice your swings...? Wait, are you serious, Professor? I thought this was a BREAK from classwork!"

_**Claude** lets **Edelgard** into his shelter._

He wiggled his eyebrows once and Edelgard left immediately.

_**Raphael** cooks his food before putting his fire out._

_**Ashe** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor._

"Avenge us," the sponsor whispered. They looked a lot like Felix.

_**Mercedes** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor._

_**Bernadetta** , **Ignatz, Hanneman, and Gilbert** tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood._

Bernadetta listened to one word before sprinting away at high speed.

_**Jeralt** cries himself to sleep._

_**Dedue** tends to Alois's wounds._

_**Anna** sees a fire, but stays hidden._

_**DAY THREE** _

_**Gilbert** makes a wooden spear._

_**Linhardt** injures himself._

He rolled off a log and onto a snake's open fangs.

_**Annette** tries to sleep through the entire day._

_**Raphael** questions his sanity._

"Meat?" he asked, with only vegetables in his pocket. He walked over to a nearby tree. "Meat?" he asked, despondantly.

_**Dedue** and **Seteth** hunt for other tributes._

_**Lorenz, Catherine, Ferdinand, Anna** , and **Ashe** hunt for other tributes._

_**Alois** constructs a shack._

_**Manuela** tends to Ingrid's wounds._

Ingrid suddenly understood why Sylvain was constantly pursuing women as her gaze was drawn towards Manuela's dress.

_**Marianne** questions her sanity._

"You still love me, right?" she asked of a rabbit. The rabbit bounced off into the shadows. "Noooo!"

_**Caspar, Bernadetta** , and **Dimitri** hunt for other tributes._

_**Hanneman** and **Jeralt** split up to search for resources._

_**Edelgard** hunts for other tributes._

"Eagle power," she muttered derangedly.

_**Mercedes** , **Flayn** , and **Hubert** hunt for other tributes._

"We're going to kill your father, okay?" Mercedes asked sweetly.

Flayn nodded just as sweetly. "I approve of such action!"

_**Ignatz** thinks about home._

_**Cyril** goes hunting._

_**Claude** searches for a water source._

* * *

"Nobody died," Sophie says, shocked. "That's surprising. We're in day three, aren't we?"

"Yes," Beleth replies sourly. "It's very disappointing."

"Jeralt is crying a lot," Sophie notes.

"He does that," Byleth replies. "Like when we say we don't like having emotions, or when we don't want things for our birthday, or when he wants us to call him Dad but we call him Jeralt... He cries a lot, honestly."

There is a long pause. Sophie sighs. "I am going to instill some level of empathy in you two if it actually kills me, I swear."

* * *

**_NIGHT THREE_ **

_**Bernadetta** cooks her food before putting her fire out._

_**Ferdinand** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor._

"Why are you giving people hatchets?" Beleth asked.

"They're failing their axe exams," Byleth growled.

_**Edelgard** stays awake all night._

She had a nightmare where Hubert was happy as Annette. Terrifying.

_**Jeralt** defeats **Mercedes** in a fight, but spares her life._

_**Ashe** and **Annette** tell stories about themselves to each other._

_**Linhardt** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor._

"Down the hatch," he said, guzzling it whole before passing out.

_**Ignatz** , **Manuela** , and **Ingrid** cheerfully sing songs together._

_**Dedue** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor._

_**Gilbert** fends **Claude** , **Alois** , and **Hanneman** away from his fire._

_**Dimitri** lets **Catherine** into his shelter._

"I would love to hear about Lady Rhea," Dimitri said.

The Archbishop of the Church Of Rhea walked into his shelter.

_**Caspar** attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful._

"Come on, I just wanna have some warm food!" he whined.

_**Marianne** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor._

"How many people are failing their axe exam?" Sophie wondered.

"Basically everyone except Edelgard."

_**Lorenz** and **Seteth** tell stories about themselves to each other._

_**Raphael** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor._

_**Cyril** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor._

_**Flayn** decapitates **Anna** with a sword._

"I believe in the free market!" she cried, decapitating the monster.

_**Hubert** tries to sing himself to sleep._

"Death to those who disobey Lady Edelgard, torture all who disobey Lady Edelgard," he sung quietly. It echoed outwards and terrified everyone who heard it.

_**Hilda** accidently steps on a landmine._

**_DAY FOUR_ **

_**Flayn** chases **Ferdinand**._

She was coated in blood and smiling. Ferdinand rightly turned to run away.

_**Gilbert** and **Dedue** split up to search for resources._

_**Caspar** tries to spear fish with a trident._

_**Ignatz** and **Jeralt** work together for the day._

"Listen, kid. You need to learn how to take some confidence in yourself. You're good at painting, aren't you?"

"Oh, thank you, Sir Jeralt!"

_**Cyril** fishes._

_**Hanneman** tries to sleep through the entire day._

_**Manuela** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor._

_**Hubert** injures himself._

"Fucking Rhea," he swore.

_**Seteth** makes a wooden spear._

_**Ingrid** injures herself._

_**Alois** searches for firewood._

_**Bernadetta** poisons **Annette** 's drink. She drinks it and dies._

"Bernie will live forever! Bernie will never die!" she screeched hysterically.

Annette woozily sang a funeral dirge before falling down.

_**Edelgard** begs for **Lorenz** to kill her. He refuses, keeping **Edelgard** alive._

It was a crueler fate, being given mercy by Lorenz.

_**Dimitri** sets an explosive off, killing **Mercedes**._

"I apologize!" he yelled. "I mistook it for a simple rock!"

_**Ashe** explores the arena._

_**Claude** is pricked by thorns while picking berries._

_**Catherine** , **Linhardt** , and **Raphael** hunt for other tributes._

_**Marianne** constructs a shack._

"Maybe I'm going to live here now," she whispered.

* * *

Sophie sighs. "I am officially bored."

Beleth looks at her. "What do you want to do?"

Sophie grins as a flame ignites on her hand.

* * *

_**ARENA EVENT** _   
_**GRAND INFERNO** _

**Sophie has set the arena on fire!**

_**Marianne** survives._

"Oh, thank goodness!"

_**Claude** survives._

"Woah, what the hell is going on over there?!"

_**Caspar** and **Jeralt** fail to find a safe spot and suffocate._

"DAMN IT, BRATS!"

_**Bernadetta** survives._

"Bernie will live forever!"

_**Ingrid** survives._

"I fight on!"

_**Hanneman** survives._

_**Ferdinand** falls to the ground, but kicks **Flayn** hard enough to then push her into the fire._

"Oh no! Flayn, I am so very sorry!"

_**Linhardt** survives._

Despite being asleep in the center of the inferno.

_**Catherine** survives._

"I thank Lady Rhea for my survival."

_**Lorenz** survives._

_**Raphael** survives._

He cooked a feast of steak in the inferno.

_**Seteth** kills **Dedue** in order to utilize a body of water safely._

"I must find Flayn!"

_**Manuela** survives._

_**Hubert** survives._

"Thank you Lady Edelgard."

_**Gilbert** and **Dimitri** fail to find a safe spot and suffocate._

_**Ignatz** survives_.

_**Cyril** survives._

"It's almost like staying near a river is helpful."

_**Alois** survives_.

_The fire catches up to **Ashe** , killing him._

_**Edelgard** survives._

* * *

"That. Was very effective," Byleth says with surprise. "You killed seven people with that. We need you here more often."

Sophie grins with pride. "I _am_ an unrivalled mage!"

Beleth shakes his head as he checks names off. "So that is Anna, Hilda, Annette, Mercedes, Caspar, Jeralt, Flayn, Dedue, Gilbert, Dimitri AND Ashe all dead in a single day." He turns. "That is what we call a good day. Sister, who is the new favourite to win?"

"Well. Teams Magic Lions and Power Lions are both out, and Ingrid is the last Lion alive period, I'm starting to wonder if the Lions are just bad at this." She crosses off a few more names. Byleth sighs. "Somehow, it's Team Ruling Eagles winning. They only have one kill, but their entire team is still alive."

"Wait, Hubert hasn't killed anyone?" Beleth asks curiously.

"Apparently not," Sophie replies, dumbfounded.

* * *

_**NIGHT FOUR** _

_**Edelgard** forces **Ignatz** to kill **Marianne** or **Alois**. He decides to kill **Marianne**._

"Do it," Marianne whispered. "You wo--" Ignatz fired an arrow into her eye. He cried for like an hour.

_**Ingrid** , **Lorenz** , **Ferdinand** , and **Manuela** tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood._

_**Linhardt** poisons **Bernadetta** 's drink. She drinks it and dies._

"Poison is useful for conserving energy," he noted. "I should use it more often."

_**Raphael** forces **Seteth** to kill **Claude** or **Hubert**. He decides to kill **Claude**._

"I would rather Hubert threaten me than listen to another supposed joke," Seteth said later.

_**Hanneman** questions his sanity._

_**Catherine** loses sight of where she is._

_**Cyril** cooks his food before putting his fire out._

**_DAY FIVE_ **

_**Seteth** kills **Hubert** with a hatchet._

He wasn't failing his axe exam, but he liked hatchets anyway.

_**Ingrid** tends to **Lorenz** 's wounds._

_**Ignatz** attacks **Raphael** , but he manages to escape._

_**Cyril** goes hunting._

_**Ferdinand** diverts **Edelgard** 's attention and runs away._

"Lady Edelgard, is that the Professor in a short skirt?"

"WHERE?"

_**Hanneman** is unable to convince **Manuela** to not kill him._

"Manuela, no! You mustn't!"

"This is for laughing at my failed dates!"

_**Linhardt** sprains his ankle while running away from **Catherine**._

_**Alois** discovers a river._

* * *

"Some very cruel moves this round," Beleth notes. "I approve entirely."

Byleth nods firmly. "Efficiency is a worthwhile tactic. More people should use it."

"So a lot of people died this round," Sophie says slowly. "Marianne, Bernadetta, Claude, Hubert, and Hanneman. Where does that leave the game?"

Beleth crosses all the names off. "With not many people left. We have twelve people left, and three of those belong to a single team. Somehow."

Byleth sighs. "Yes, it seems that Raphael, Ignatz and Lorenz are the team to beat. Though Seteth is racking up some kills for himself, he might just kill them all." She sighs. "He does have some muscles."

"He does, yes," Beleth responds. Both of them are quiet for a moment and stare into space dreamily.

Sophie groans. "Let us return to the fighting."

* * *

_**NIGHT FIVE** _

_**Seteth** tries to treat his infection._

_**Ignatz** , **Raphael** , and **Lorenz** cheerfully sing songs together._

_**Ingrid** thinks about home._

And how she was much happier away from it.

_**Cyril** , **Edelgard** , and **Linhardt** cheerfully sing songs together._

_**Ferdinand** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor._

"Victory must go to the von Aegirs," the sponsor whispered.

_**Manuela** climbs a tree to rest._

_**Alois** tends to his wounds._

**_THE FEAST_ **

**The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.**

_**Catherine** falls into a frozen lake and drowns._

"LADY RHEA WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME?!"

_**Ferdinand, Edelgard, Seteth** , and **Manuela** form a suicide pact, killing themselves._

"I refuse to kill myself," Edelgard stated flatly.

"Tough," Manuela said, hitting her with a Nosferatu until she died.

Ferdinand stabbed Seteth, while Seteth cut both Manuela and Ferdinand in half with a sword.

_**Cyril** decapitates **Ignatz** with a sword._

"Lady Rhea, are ya proud of me?!" he yelled to the sky.

_**Ingrid** tracks down and kills **Lorenz**._

"For the dignity of women everywhere, you must die," she whispered.

_**Linhardt** attacks **Raphael** , but **Alois** protects him, killing **Linhardt**._

**_DAY SIX_ **

_**Cyril** makes a slingshot._

_**Ingrid** dies from an infection._

_**Alois** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor._

He wasn't failing his axe exams, he just REALLY liked axes.

_**Raphael** thinks about home._

And how he really wanted Maya to come join him at Garreg Mach.

* * *

"WHAT?!" everybody yells.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUICIDE PACT?!" Byleth screams.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Beleth also screams.

Sophie laughs her ass off, finding this more hysterical than anything. "Oh, how truly lovely! I must say, I did not expect Edelgard, of all people, to join any pact that was not her own idea!"

Beleth groans. "So. So I. How." He is at a pure loss for words. "Literally everybody is dead except for Cyril, Alois, and Raphael. How did we get here?"

Byleth shakes her head. "I have no idea. Alois is the favourite with three kills. If he wins, we have to do this over again. You know that, right? To get a winner from one of the three nations?"

Sophie has fallen to the floor. She is laughing. She cannot get up.

* * *

_**NIGHT SIX** _

_**Alois, Raphael** , and **Cyril** get into a fight. **Alois** triumphantly kills them both._

* * *

"THE POWERS OF CHAOS PREVAIL," Sophie howls as the twins go beserk.

"NO! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Byleth screams.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH," Beleth yells.

Alois strolls into the studio. "Haha! I told Jeralt I could do it! Now he has to take me fishing again!"

The footage ends as the twins continue to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

We zoom into a studio. The twins are both drinking heavily. A young girl is off to the side, looking generally irritated. The chart with the participants and the chalkboard are set up. There is a new item in the studio - a blank chalkboard between the two of them.

"Greetings," the male twin states, less sharply than before. "To the third Fodlan Hunger Games. For the viewing entertainment of the people, we have created this magical simulation to create a blood sport. Nobody truly dies, merely their dignity."

"Indeed," the female twin replies, also less sharply. "This blood sport is designed to lessen political tension by allowing the nations involved to use this as a go-around. When we die, this will be the sole source of conflict in Fodlan."

The girl in the corner sighs. "And what does this have to do with the two of you getting drunk?"

"Basically, we realised we screwed up the first time. Nobody cares about the Church... Or Jeralt, even though he's the coolest," Beleth says slowly.

"We had to redo the entire game structure just to get a proper winner this time," Byleth groans. She takes a long gulp of her drink. "Also the last game drove us broke, so we've spent the last few months fundraising to get everything back."

The girl laughs. "Ah, I had forgotten. You're both fools." She turns to the camera and sighs. "Hello. I am the delightful commentator, Sophie. These two are Beleth and Byleth. Ignore them, for their advice is utterly useless. Now, let's take a look at our teams..."

* * *

**TEAM EDELBERT**

Edelgard stared. "How awful are you all at naming things?"

"How foolish," Hubert sighed.

**TEAM DOROPETRA**

"Yes! Petra, let's do our best!" Dorothea cheered.

"I shall be attempting my greatest!" Petra announced.

**TEAM CASPHARDT**

"Let's do this!" Caspar shouted.

Linhardt just sighed and tried to get some rest.

**TEAM FERDIDETTA**

"Noooo! I just wanna go back inside!" Bernadetta wailed.

"Do not fret, Bernadetta! I shall protect you!" Ferdinand declared.

**TEAM DIMIDUE**

Dimitri smiled, though it was slightly strained. "We must secure some kind of victory for the Blue Lions!"

"As you command, Your Majesty," Dedue replied.

**TEAM SYLVIX**

Felix sighed. "Well. At least you're not the boar."

"Hey, if we win, we can go pick up some chicks!" Sylvain laughed.

**TEAM ASHGRID**

"For the honour of Faergus, we shall triumph!" Ingrid declared.

"Yes! Let's aim for victory!" Ashe said with a grin.

**TEAM MERCENETTE**

Mercedes giggled. "Let's do our best!"

"We have to do better than that, though!" Annette yelled.

**TEAM CLAULDA**

"What kind of name is that?" Claude complained.

"A lazy one! The best one," Hilda replied.

**TEAM LEORENZ**

Leonie groaned. "Of all the guys to get stuck with, it had to be him?"

"I shall lead us to victory," Lorenz said like a fool.

**TEAM RAPHNATZ**

Raphael laughed. "Let's grab lunch after!"

"Okay, sure!" Ignatz agreed.

**TEAM MARISYTHIA**

"I won't accept another loss," Lysithea muttered.

Marianne nodded concernedly. "I'll try not to get in your way!"

* * *

"This time we have a few caveats," Beleth says. He waves at the new board in the center of the room. "After the first day, a random phrase will be chosen, and anytime it pops up, we have to take a drink."

"You're both going to perish," Sophie notes serenely.

"Possibly. Now let's go to our sponsor: Kleiman Fried Wyverns - because cruelty to animals is just plain delicious." Byleth stares at the cue card. "We need better sponsors. All of these ones are awful."

"BEGIN THE BLOODBATH!" Beleth roars, ignoring his sister.

* * *

_**THE BLOODBATH** _

_**Hilda** grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia._

_**Ferdinand** grabs a jar of fishing bait while **Ingrid** gets fishing gear._

"Why is that even in there?" Sophie asked. The twins stare at her. "Right. Of course. Forget I asked."

_**Lorenz** bashes **Mercedes** 's head in with a mace._

"DAMN IT!" Beleth yelled. "MERCEDES, I WANT TO SEE YOU WIN FOR ONCE! COATED IN YOUR ENEMY'S BLOOD!"

"Keep your fantasies to yourself," Byleth replied.

_**Dimitri** kills **Dorothea** for her supplies._

_**Sylvain** and **Linhardt** fight **Leonie** and **Raphael**. **Leonie** and **Raphael** survive._

_**Annette** and **Bernadetta** fight for a bag. Bernadetta gives up and retreats._

"Boo!" Annette yelled. Bernadetta screeched and bolted away.

_**Ignatz** runs away from the Cornucopia._

_**Felix** runs away from the Cornucopia._

_**Dedue** grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia._

"Something I am familiar with? I shall be taking this," the huge man stated. The shield wouldn't help anyways, since it was barely big enough for Lysithea.

_**Ashe** runs away from the Cornucopia._

_**Marianne** grabs a shovel._

The sight was ominously familiar to many animals, who ran.

_**Petra** runs away from the Cornucopia._

_**Caspar** finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver._

_**Claude** , **Hubert** , **Edelgard** , and **Lysithea** share everything they gathered before running._

**_DAY ONE_ **

_**Marianne** ambushes **Annette** and kills her._

She dug a grave afterwards. "Sorry Annie," Marianne whispered brokenly. "You'll be back soon. You'll be back..."

_**Ashe** picks flowers._

_**Hilda** travels to higher ground._

_**Edelgard** chases **Bernadetta.**_

_**Ferdinand** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor._

_**Dedue** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor._

_**Ignatz** attacks **Hubert** , but he manages to escape._

"Hand over the art supplies!" Ignatz hissed, almost like a drug junkie.

_**Ingrid** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor._

_**Caspar** discovers a cave._

He spent about an hour yelling into it just to hear the echo.

_**Lorenz** stalks **Lysithea**._

_**Felix** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate._

"... This has something to do with the boar, doesn't it?"

_**Dimitri** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor._

_**Claude** scares **Raphael** off._

"Sorry, Raph. I've decided to go full vegetarian. No meat for me... Ever. Again."

"NO! THIS ISN'T YOU, CLAUDE!"

_**Leonie** picks flowers._

_**Petra** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor._

Well, it was actually meant to go to Edelgard, but Petra robbed the sponsor before they got to Edelgard.

* * *

"The Lions have already lost a team," Beleth sighs. "I really do want to see Mercedes kill a man one day. I really do."

"The Lions just aren't predisposed to survive," Sophie responds.

"Well. Dead in the first round, we have Mercedes, Dorothea, Sylvain, Linhardt and Annette," Beleth says disappointedly. "Meaning that Team Mercenette is already dead. Sister, who's the favourite?"

Byleth takes a drink. "Leonie has two kills so whatever her team is."

Sophie laughs. "You two are just very broken inside, aren't you?"

"I want to see some fun murder, damn it!" the twins scream.

* * *

**_NIGHT ONE_ **

_**Dimitri** fends **Ingrid** , **Petra** , and **Lorenz** away from his fire._

_**Felix** loses sight of where he is._

_**Ignatz** stays awake all night._

"Truly beautiful. I must paint this vista..."

_**Ashe** tries to sing himself to sleep._

_**Dedue** cooks his food before putting his fire out._

Like a civilized person.

_**Hilda** cooks her food before putting her fire out._

_**Ferdinand** quietly hums._

_**Edelgard** begs for **Hubert** to kill her. He reluctantly obliges, killing **Edelgard**._

Reality broke down as it tried to find anywhere in the multiverse where this would actually happen.

_**Lysithea** and **Raphael** sleep in shifts._

_**Bernadetta** tries to treat her infection._

_**Caspar** begs for **Leonie** to kill him. She refuses, keeping **Caspar** alive._

_**Marianne** questions her sanity._

"Annie? Is that you?" Marianne questioned of the dark. Nothing answered. "Oh no... She's haunting me..."

_**Claude** loses sight of where he is._

**_DAY TWO_ **

_**Lysithea** makes a wooden spear._

_**Raphael** chases **Leonie**._

"DO YOU HAVE ANY MEAT?!"

"NO, DAMN IT!"

_**Dedue** searches for a water source._

_**Caspar** and **Ingrid** work together for the day._

_**Bernadetta** searches for a water source._

_**Hilda** shoots an arrow into Hubert's head._

_**Ignatz** , **Marianne** , **Dimitri** , **Petra** , and **Felix** hunt for other tributes._

_**Ashe** forces **Ferdinand** to kill **Claude** or **Lorenz**. He decides to kill **Claude**._

"I understand now!" Ferdinand said nonsensically. "You want me to kill one of them!"

Ashe stared for a moment. "... Yeah, okay. I was just gonna rob you, but if you're offering?"

* * *

"The randomly selected phrase is... 'searches for a water source'!" Byleth cheers.

**CURRENT DRINK TOTAL: 2**

"Okay, but can we talk about Edelgard for a second?" Beleth yells. "She asked Hubert to kill her! And he actually did! What the hell is this simulation?!"

"Edelgard deserves a win," Byleth mutters.

Sophie shakes her head. "Well, who's winning?"

"LEONIE. STILL."

* * *

**_NIGHT TWO_ **

_**Lysithea** and **Petra** huddle for warmth._

_**Ignatz** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor._

It fell from the sky and nearly killed him in his sleep.

_**Ashe** , **Bernadetta** , **Felix** , **Raphael** , and **Ingrid** sleep in shifts._

_**Leonie** stays awake all night._

_**Dedue** defeats **Hilda** in a fight, but spares her life._

"His Highness does not approve of murder."

"I saw him pulp a person just a day ago!" Hilda protested.

_**Marianne** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth._

She shivered. Not from the cold, but from the idea that Annette was cursing her.

_**Caspar** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor._

_**Dimitri** questions his sanity._

Business as usual.

_**Lorenz** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor._

_**Ferdinand** goes to sleep._

**_DAY THREE_ **

_**Dedue** , **Hilda** , **Lorenz** , and **Ignatz** form a suicide pact, killing themselves._

_**Bernadetta** taints **Ashe** 's food, killing him._

"That's for stealing Bernie's kill!"

_**Marianne** sprains her ankle while running away from Leonie._

The Annette Curse was causing more trouble than she thought.

_**Lysithea** , **Petra** , and **Ingrid** hunt for other tributes._

_**Felix** practices his archery._

_**Ferdinand** searches for a water source._

He found a box of tea and then sobbed grossly for ten minutes.

_**Raphael** sprains his ankle while running away from Dimitri._

_**Caspar** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor._

* * *

**CURRENT DRINK TOTAL: 3**

"Another fucking suicide pact," Beleth yells.

"Could you assholes stop murdering yourselves? It's ruining everything," Byleth yells. "The Lions are just built to die. I swear to the Goddess."

"That's Dedue, Hilda, Lorenz, Ignatz and Ashe all dead," Beleth sighs.

Sophie stares. "Why is there even a term for suicide pacts?"

"Who even knows," Byleth groans. "Current favourite is... WHAT?! TEAM FERDIDETTA?!"

"Actually how," Sophie asks.

"I DON'T KNOW," Byleth yells.

* * *

_**NIGHT THREE** _

_**Ferdinand** , **Raphael** , **Marianne** , **Caspar** , and **Bernadetta** sleep in shifts._

_**Felix** attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful._

"Fucking boar," Felix swore.

_**Ingrid** and **Lysithea** sleep in shifts._

_**Dimitri** thinks about home._

_**Leonie** and **Petra** run into each other and decide to truce for the night._

The same way two monsters understand it'd be wasteful to kill another of their kind.

_**DAY FOUR** _

_**Raphael** tries to sleep through the entire day._

Sort of like a bear.

_**Caspar** stalks **Felix**._

_**Leonie** stalks **Marianne**._

"Maybe she needs therapy after this...?" Leonie whispered after the seventh time Marianne yelled at nothing.

_**Petra** sets an explosive off, killing **Bernadetta** , and **Ferdinand**._

_**Dimitri** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor._

_**Ingrid** and **Lysithea** work together for the day._

* * *

**CURRENT DRINK TOTAL: 3**

"OR NOT! LEONIE IS THE FAVOURITE AGAIN!" Byleth yells. "BERNIE AND FERDIE JUST DIED!"

Beleth laughs. "What even is this mess?"

* * *

_**NIGHT FOUR** _

_**Leonie** , **Lysithea** , **Raphael** , and **Felix** sleep in shifts._

_**Dimitri** begs for **Ingrid** to kill him. She refuses, keeping **Dimitri** alive._

"I cannot kill you, Your Highness. Not even if you beg."

_**Petra** thinks about winning._

Felt like breathing.

_**Caspar** sees a fire, but stays hidden._

_**Marianne** dies from thirst._

A ghostly song about death echoed in the distance.

_**THE FEAST** _

**The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.**

_**Petra** , **Lysithea** , and **Dimitri** confront each other, but grab what they want slowly to avoid conflict._

_**Caspar** decides not to go to The Feast._

He saw who had gone already. "Uh, yeah. No. Not getting involved in that mess."

_**Leonie** throws a knife into **Felix** 's chest._

_**Ingrid** severely injures **Raphael** and leaves him to die._

"There's only room for ONE glutton in Garreg Mach," she whispered vengefully. "The meat is mine. All mine..."

_**DAY FIVE** _

_**Leonie** searches for firewood._

_**Dimitri** dies from hunger._

_**Caspar** , **Ingrid** , and **Petra** hunt for other tributes._

_**Lysithea** dies from thirst._

* * *

**CURRENT DRINK TOTAL: 3**

"Are we going to have to worship Leonie for all her murder?" Beleth asks.

"Absolutely not," Sophie declares. "So everyone except Leonie, Petra, Caspar and Ingrid is dead. We only have those four left. This is bad, you two."

Byleth shrugs. "We might have to redo this."

* * *

_**NIGHT FIVE** _

_**Leonie** thinks about home._

And how they'd probably be wary of how much of a monster she was in a fight.

_**Ingrid** goes to sleep._

_**Petra** falls into a pit and dies._

It was one she'd dug two games ago and then forgotten about.

_**Caspar** thinks about home._

_DAY SIX_

_**Caspar** makes a slingshot._

Mostly for fun. Melee combat was way more entertaining than slingshots.

_**Ingrid** injures herself._

_**Leonie** dies from hunger._

A monster with nothing left to hunt.

* * *

"And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be? This is the ultimate showdown, of ultimate destiny!" the twins sing in unison.

"Yes. Caspar versus Ingrid," Sophie says sarcastically. "TRULY the most DIRE match that everyone NEEDED to see."

"Hush, you!"

* * *

_**NIGHT SIX** _

_**Ingrid** cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide._

* * *

"WHAT?!" everybody screams.

"That was a letdown!" Sophie sighs. "So can we even count this? Half of them either committed suicide or died of thirst or hunger!"

Beleth shrugs. "I guess? We'll tweak stuff next time."

Byleth yawns. "This was a wash..."

Caspar strolls into the studio. "Hey, I won!"

"YOUR VICTORY WAS UNEARNED," Sophie yells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the simulator actively enjoys messing with me sometimes.
> 
> You'll understand why next chapter.


	4. The Most Boring Hunger Games Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I posted this chapter, the views were at 666. That seemed appropriate.
> 
> Never put the simulator at low death rate. You get this trainwreck.

We zoom into a studio. The twins are drinking more heavily than before. "UGH," they groan in unison. Most of the studio is on fire. Sophie is perched on top of a giant wolf, because that's how she do. 

"So have we accepted that you both suck?"

"Maybe," Byleth replies, not looking up from her position at the desk.

"Indeed," Beleth groans. "Okay. So. Welcome everyone to the fourth Fodlan Hunger Games. For the viewing entertainment of the yadda yadda we've done this three times already and it's not been satisfying at all for anybody. We need something to happen."

Sophie shrugs. "Perhaps we need to drag the game out for longer?"

"We are still testing much of the events," Byleth replies.

"ANYWAY," Beleth yells. "Same teams as last time. Unless we do a special or something they'll always be the same teams. We can't announce their teams every time, it wastes so much airtime."

Byleth nods. "Yeah. Honestly, this setup is pretty good? So. We're sticking with that. Anyways. Our sponsor this time is Ashen Wolves Moving Company. They'll make you howl for their affordable rates!" She paused and audibly reread the line. "Can I go murder them? That's an awful tagline."

"No! Now BEGIN THE BLOODBATH!" Sophie yelled.

* * *

_**THE BLOODBATH** _

_**Hubert** gathers as much food as he can._

_**Hilda** finds a backpack full of camping equipment._

"Yes! Lazy days camping for me!" she cheered.

_**Ferdinand** , **Ingrid** , **Mercedes** , and **Ashe** share everything they gathered before running._

_**Linhardt** runs away with a lighter and some rope._

He planned to throw the lighter as a distraction and make a hammock in a tree.

_**Dorothea** , **Ignatz** , **Lorenz** , and **Dimitri** share everything they gathered before running._

_**Lysithea** runs away from the Cornucopia._

_**Felix** runs away from the Cornucopia._

_**Leonie** finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver._

Her best weapon. The world shuddered in preparation.

_Dedue takes a handful of throwing knives._

They immediately broke in his giant hands.

_Sylvain gathers as much food as he can._

_Raphael runs away from the Cornucopia._

Not enough food for him.

_**Bernadetta** snatches a pair of sais._

_**Petra** finds a bag full of explosives._

_**Caspar** clutches a first aid kit and runs away._

_**Annette** finds a bag full of explosives._

_**Claude** , **Edelgard** , and **Marianne** work together to get as many supplies as possible._

Or rather, Claude and Marianne are put to work by a tyrannical midget.

_**DAY ONE** _

_**Edelgard** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor._

_**Leonie** sprains her ankle while running away from Ignatz._

_**Mercedes** attacks Hubert, but he manages to escape._

"You can't hide forever~" she sang. Hubert, behind a tree, shuddered with fear.

_**Felix** questions his sanity._

"Is Dimitri... A person?" There was a long silence. "No, of course not. He's a boar."

_**Dimitri** searches for a water source._

_**Annette** and Ferdinand work together for the day._

_**Dedue** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor._

"Ah. I appreciate this."

_**Linhardt** tends to **Claude** 's wounds._

_**Hilda** constructs a shack._

"Now it's time to relax!" she laughed.

_Bernadetta and Petra hunt for other tributes._

_Ingrid searches for firewood._

"Grilled bear meat or steamed bear meat? Choices..."

_**Lorenz** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor._

_**Sylvain** and **Caspar** hunt for other tributes._

_**Dorothea** picks flowers._

_**Marianne** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor._

_**Ashe** and **Raphael** work together for the day._

_**Lysithea** goes hunting._

* * *

Beleth goes for a marker. Then he pauses. "Wait. Did... Did nobody die?"

"I..." Byleth looks over the footage. "I don't think so? This is a first."

"How dare they?" Sophie grumbles. "I suppose it must happen, statistically speaking."

* * *

NIGHT ONE

_**Marianne** looks at the night sky._

Very beautiful.

_**Dorothea** tends to **Lysithea** 's wounds._

_**Raphael** convinces **Claude** to snuggle with him._

"Check it out!" Raph declared, and then flexed so hard his shirt exploded.

"Damn it," Claude whispered. "I have to find out what those muscles feel like now."

_**Lorenz** goes to sleep._

_**Linhardt** stays awake all night._

He HATED it.

_**Petra** , **Sylvain** , and **Ingrid** cheerfully sing songs together._

_**Annette** and **Hilda** sleep in shifts._

_**Mercedes** tends to **Dedue** 's wounds._

She got a bit too handsy for public viewing.

_**Ignatz** questions his sanity._

He posed dramatically. "ART..."

_**Hubert** starts a fire._

"All of Lady Edelgard's enemies shall burn."

_**Dimitri** attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful._

_**Caspar** fends **Felix** , **Bernadetta** , and **Ashe** away from his fire._

_**Edelgard** destroys **Leonie** 's supplies while she is asleep._

"Victory will not go to the Deer!" she swore.

_**Ferdinand** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth._

**_DAY TWO_ **

_**Dorothea** , **Sylvain** , **Lysithea** , and **Ignatz** raid **Marianne** 's camp while she is hunting._

They felt like the the world's greatest monsters.

_**Mercedes** , **Hilda** , and **Hubert** hunt for other tributes._

_**Raphael** overhears **Claude** and **Leonie** talking in the distance._

"I mean. Hilda's cute, right?" Leonie asked.

"I guess? I dunno, I like guys more," Claude replied.

The two then pulled off an awesome secret handshake. "WAS THAT NATURAL?!" "DUDE!" they screamed.

_**Lorenz** and **Edelgard** split up to search for resources._

_**Petra** discovers a cave._

_**Bernadetta** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor._

_**Felix** kills **Linhardt** with a sickle._

"Seriously? Who sleeps in the middle of this event?" Felix asked, slightly unnerved by Linhardt's sheer gall.

_**Ingrid** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor._

_**Dedue** discovers a cave._

_**Ashe** tends to Caspar's wounds._

_**Ferdinand** hunts for other tributes._

_**Annette** constructs a shack._

It immediately fell apart, much to her dismay.

_**Dimitri** unknowingly eats toxic berries._

* * *

"The drinking phrase is... 'constructs a shack'!"

**CURRENT DRINK TOTAL: 1**

Byleth hums. "Dimitri is dead. What a shame. What a terrible shame."

"Linhardt is dead too," Sophie notes.

"Nobody cares about Linhardt," Beleth grumbles.

* * *

_**NIGHT TWO** _

_**Ferdinand** loses sight of where he is._

"Where am I?" he wondered, staring at the open desert. "Perhaps Sreng?"

_**Dorothea** passes out from exhaustion._

_**Lorenz** screams for help._

"And nobody cared enough to respond," Sophie mocked.

_**Petra** cries herself to sleep._

_**Bernadetta** and **Edelgard** sleep in shifts._

_**Ignatz** sets up camp for the night._

_**Caspar** , **Sylvain** , and **Hilda** discuss the games and what might happen in the morning._

_**Hubert** and **Claude** run into each other and decide to truce for the night._

"... Schemer's truce?" Claude asked hesitantly.

"Schemer's truce," Hubert replied.

_**Mercedes** and **Lysithea** hold hands._

The world became a cuter place.

_**Annette** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor._

_**Leonie** loses sight of where she is._

_**Dedue** and **Felix** talk about the tributes still alive._

"None of them are His Highness, so I can't say I care."

"Huh. Same here."

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a long time.

_**Ingrid** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor._

_**Raphael** destroys **Marianne** 's supplies while she is asleep._

_**Ashe** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor._

**_DAY THREE_ **

_**Bernadetta** , **Ferdinand** , **Dorothea** , and **Petra** raid **Lorenz** 's camp while he is hunting._

A victimless crime.

_**Ignatz** stalks **Felix**._

_**Dedue** makes a wooden spear._

_**Ashe** overhears **Hilda** and **Leonie** talking in the distance._

"So... Uh... Y'know... You wannna..." Leonie stuttered. "Go out? After this is done?"

"Wow, nice effort! You should definitely say that to your crush!" Hilda said unironically.

Ashe, despite not knowing where it was, stared directly into the camera.

_**Lysithea** hunts for other tributes._

_**Mercedes** picks flowers._

_**Hubert** explores the arena._

_**Annette** steals from **Marianne** while she isn't looking._

"Why does everyone keep stealing from me?" she wondered.

_**Caspar** thinks about home._

_**Claude** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate._

_**Ingrid** makes a slingshot._

_**Edelgard** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor._

_**Sylvain** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor._

_**Raphael** searches for a water source._

* * *

"AGAIN?!" Beleth yells.

"That's weird," Byleth says slowly.

"Can they just not kill each other? I feel like they're not allowed to do that," Sophie asks.

* * *

_**NIGHT THREE** _

_**Ashe** is awoken by nightmares._

_**Ingrid** and **Dedue** run into each other and decide to truce for the night._

_**Edelgard** sets up camp for the night._

There's no guards or military fortifications though, so she's slightly saddened by it.

_**Claude** sees a fire, but stays hidden._

_**Leonie** is awoken by nightmares._

"JERALT, DON'T RETIRE!" she wailed.

_**Felix** and **Caspar** run into each other and decide to truce for the night._

_**Lysithea** cooks her food before putting her fire out._

_**Ignatz** tends to his wounds._

_**Hilda** stays awake all night._

"Leonie was really nice to me earlier... I wonder if she wants to ask somebody out? That's got to be it."

_**Raphael** and **Ferdinand** hold hands._

_**Petra** cries herself to sleep._

"She's done that a few times now," Byleth noted.

"She's mourning the lack of bloodshed," Sophie responded.

_**Lorenz** passes out from exhaustion._

_**Annette** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor._

"Who has all this clean water?" Beleth asked.

His commentators shrugged.

_**Mercedes** questions her sanity._

Maybe... Murder was wrong???

_**Sylvain** fends **Bernadetta, Hubert,** and **Marianne** away from his fire._

_**Dorothea** goes to sleep._

_**DAY FOUR** _

_**Felix** is pricked by thorns while picking berries._

_**Ingrid** goes hunting._

_**Ignatz** tries to spear fish with a trident._

_**Claude** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor._

_**Bernadetta** runs away from **Lorenz.**_

Business as usual.

_**Raphael** questions his sanity._

For the rest of the day, he believed he was a lion. Not the house, the big cat.

_**Caspar** constructs a shack._

_**Hubert** camouflauges himself in the bushes._

He became Hubush, THE GOTHEST BUSH IN FODLAN.

_**Leonie** makes a slingshot._

_**Annette** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor._

"We need to get rid of these unknown sponsors," Byleth said slowly.

_**Petra** travels to higher ground._

_**Dedue** tries to spear fish with a trident._

_**Ferdinand** constructs a shack._

_**Edelgard** begs for Hilda to kill her. She refuses, keeping Edelgard alive._

_**Sylvain** defeats Ashe in a fight, but spares his life._

_**Dorothea** begs for Lysithea to kill her. She refuses, keeping Dorothea alive._

_**Marianne** tries to sleep through the entire day._

_**Mercedes** cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide._

* * *

**CURRENT DRINK TOTAL: 3**

"Wow. Even in this lame non-murdery game, the Lions are STILL finding a way to lose," Byleth groans.

"Mercedes! The next time we simulate you in a life or death situation, you had better kill all your friends, young lady!" Beleth yells.

* * *

_**NIGHT FOUR** _

_**Bernadetta** tries to treat her infection._

_**Sylvain, Lysithea,** and **Dorothea** sleep in shifts._

_**Ferdinand, Caspar,** and **Felix** discuss the games and what might happen in the morning._

_**Hilda** convinces **Annette** to snuggle with her._

Annette paused. "What about your crush on Leonie?"

"I don't have a crush on Leonie."

Annette stared into the camera, desite not knowing where it was.

_**Lorenz** fends **Petra, Leonie,** and **Marianne** away from his fire._

_**Hubert** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor._

"WHO HAS ALL OF THESE HATCHETS?!" Sophie yelled.

_**Ashe** starts a fire._

_**Raphael** starts a fire._

Arson was a popular game this time of year.

_**Ignatz** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor._

_**Dedue** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor._

_**Ingrid** tends to **Claude's** wounds._

_**Edelgard** sets up camp for the night._

**_DAY FIVE_ **

_**Bernadetta** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor._

_**Lysithea** goes hunting._

_**Raphael** defeats **Leonie** in a fight, but spares her life._

_**Petra** stabs **Hubert** with a tree branch._

"I am having a grand amount of fun!" she cheered, coated in blood.

_**Ingrid** and **Hilda** work together for the day._

For once, Hilda did her fair share of work.

_**Ashe** chases **Marianne.**_

_**Caspar** fishes._

_**Ignatz** sprains his ankle while running away from **Ferdinand.**_

_**Felix, Sylvain, Claude,** and **Dedue** raid **Edelgard's** camp while she is hunting._

_**Annette** discovers a cave._

_**Dorothea** discovers a river._

_**Lorenz** makes a slingshot._

* * *

"Hubert died," Beleth reports.

"This is the actual worst. Are they not trying to kill each other?" Byleth asks.

Sophie hums. "I think they're just plain foolish..."

* * *

_**NIGHT FIVE OF BOREFEST** _

_**Felix** passes out from exhaustion._

_**Dorothea** cries herself to sleep._

_**Bernadetta** defeats **Edelgard** in a fight, but spares her life._

_**Lorenz** tends to his wounds._

_**Annette** tries to sing herself to sleep._

_**Ignatz** stays awake all night._

_**Claude** cooks his food before putting his fire out._

_**Caspar** starts a fire._

_**Raphael** and **Lysithea** sleep in shifts._

_**Ashe** goes to sleep._

_**Hilda** cooks her food before putting her fire out._

_**Ferdinand** attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful._

_**Petra** thinks about winning._

_**Dedue** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth._

_**Sylvain, Ingrid, Leonie,** and **Marianne** tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood._

**_DAY SIX OF BOREFEST_ **

_**Caspar** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor._

_**Petra** attacks **Annette,** but she manages to escape._

_**Ashe** stalks Ingrid._

_**Leonie** hunts for other tributes._

_**Edelgard** injures herself._

_**Marianne** makes a slingshot._

"Fuck you and your slingshot!" Beleth yelled.

_**Lysithea** hunts for other tributes._

_**Ferdinand** hunts for other tributes._

_**Raphael** and **Dedue** track down and kill **Hilda.**_

"FINALLY," the twins screamed.

_**Lorenz** searches for firewood._

_**Ignatz** searches for firewood._

_**Bernadetta** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor._

_**Dorothea** throws a knife into **Claude's** chest._

_**Felix** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor._

_**Sylvain** makes a wooden spear._

* * *

"DIE! DECEASE! END! TERMINATE!" Beleth begs of the cameras.

"Borefest 1180," Sophie suggests.

"This is karma for putting children into this situation, isn't it?" Byleth asks.

"Possibly," Sophie replies shiftily.

"At least we've lost a team," she sighs. "Claude and Hilda are both dead. Golden Deer are now at a disadvantage. Find out what happens next. Maybe Edelgard makes another fucking slingshot."

* * *

_**NIGHT SIX** _

_**Ingrid** lets **Marianne** into her shelter._

It was unintentional seduction. Sylvain weeped with envy.

 _ **Bernadetta** tries to treat her infection_.

"What is she doing to get infected so much? I swear she's been infected fix or six times," Beleth sighed.

"It's Bernadetta. For all we know, she's being infected with liking the outdoors," Byleth replied shortly.

_**Lysithea** stays awake all night._

_**Dorothea** and **Dedue** run into each other and decide to truce for the night._

_**Ferdinand** tends to **Lorenz's** wounds._

The air was unbreathable through the aura of NOBILITY.

_**Edelgard** attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful._

"Fucking Rhea," she sobbed.

_**Felix** tends to Petra's wounds._

_**Ignatz, Annette,** and **Caspar** get into a fight. **Annette** triumphantly kills them both._

_**Ashe** is awoken by nightmares._

_**Sylvain** cooks his food before putting his fire out._

_**Raphael** tracks down and kills **Leonie.**_

It was SUPER cool, he squeezed her head like a grape.

_**DAY SEVEN** _

_**Ashe, Edelgard, Ferdinand, Ingrid,** and **Petra** hunt for other tributes._

_**Lysithea, Bernadetta, Marianne,** and **Dorothea** hunt for other tributes._

_**Annette** chases **Sylvain.**_

_**Dedue** makes a slingshot._

_**Raphael** makes a wooden spear._

_**Lorenz** tries to sleep through the entire day._

_**Felix** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate._

* * *

"We're seeing some actual carnage now! Ignatz, Caspar and Leonie are all dead!" Beleth cheers. "Team Casphardt are dead, and a Blue Lion actually has a chance of winning!"

"Annette is the best shot for winning right now," Byleth admits. "We just have to hope her murderous rage will continue until the end! SAVE US ANNIE! SAVE US FROM THE BOREDOM!"

* * *

**_NIGHT SEVEN_ **

_**Ashe** attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful._

_**Edelgard** and **Dedue** run into each other and decide to truce for the night._

_**Ingrid** dies of dysentery._

Somehow.

_**Bernadetta** thinks about winning._

_**Marianne** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor._

"The Water Lord Shall Never Stop," the masked man said whisper quiet over Marianne's shoulder.

"Who--"

"Shush. You Take The Water. You Drink. Be Strong," the masked man replied, before fading into the dark.

_**Petra** is awoken by nightmares._

_**Lysithea** sets up camp for the night._

_**Annette** and **Felix** hold hands._

"Fucking finally. We've tried to get those two to date for ages," Byleth cheered.

_**Ferdinand** climbs a tree to rest._

_**Dorothea** sees a fire, but stays hidden._

_**Lorenz** sets an explosive off, killing Raphael._

_**Sylvain** sets up camp for the night._

_**DAY EIGHT** _

_**Ferdinand** questions his sanity._

Perhaps... Nobility WASN'T a good measure of government? NAH.

_**Marianne** injures herself._

_**Bernadetta** and **Dorothea** hunt for other tributes._

_**Felix** explores the arena._

_**Dedue, Lorenz, Annette,** and **Sylvain** raid **Edelgard's** camp while she is hunting._

_**Petra** catches **Lysithea** off guard and kills her._

"Hooray!" Petra declared, coated in blood.

_**Ashe** picks flowers._

* * *

"Nothing is happening," Sophie groans. "The doors are locked until we have a winner, please end this!"

"Team Raphnatz is dead," Beleth reports.

"Team Doropetra leads with three kills," Byleth reports.

Both twins sound dead with apathy.

* * *

_**NIGHT EIGHT** _

_**Dorothea** and **Marianne** tell stories about themselves to each other._

_**Edelgard** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth._

"Fucking Crests," she whispered.

_**Sylvain** screams for help._

"ATTENTION ALL LADIES, GOOD LOVING NEEDED BAD!!!"

_**Petra** starts a fire._

_**Annette** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor._

_**Dedue** tends to his wounds._

_**Lorenz** sets up camp for the night._

_**Felix** tries to treat his infection._

_**Ferdinand** cries himself to sleep._

_**Ashe** thinks about winning._

_**Bernadetta** cooks her food before putting her fire out._

_**DAY NINE OF BOREFEST** _

_**Edelgard** discovers a river._

"The Edelgard River," she declared.

_**Lorenz** sprains his ankle while running away from Dorothea._

_**Ferdinand** decapitates **Petra** with a sword._

_**Ashe** camouflauges himself in the bushes._

_**Sylvain** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor._

_**Bernadetta** begs for **Dedue** to kill her. He refuses, keeping **Bernadetta** alive._

_**Marianne** camouflauges herself in the bushes._

_**Annette** and **Felix** split up to search for resources._

* * *

"Petra died," Beleth sighs, sinking to the floor.

"LET IT END," Byleth screams.

* * *

_**NIGHT NINE** _

_**Ashe** tries to sing himself to sleep._

_**Dedue** climbs a tree to rest._

_**Ferdinand** and **Lorenz** hold hands._

_**Felix, Annette, Dorothea, Marianne,** and **Bernadetta** sleep in shifts._

_**Sylvain** and **Edelgard** run into each other and decide to truce for the night._

**_DAY TEN_ **

_**Dedue** attacks **Marianne,** but **Lorenz** protects her, killing **Dedue.**_

_**Bernadetta** defeats **Dorothea** in a fight, but spares her life._

_**Edelgard** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor._

"You Rub The Water Nub. You Rub The Water Nub Get Three Wishes," the masked man declared before sinking into the dust.

_**Sylvain** forces **Ashe** to kill **Annette** or **Ferdinand.** He decides to kill **Ferdinand.**_

_**Felix** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor._

* * *

"Agony. A direct feeling in which you desire to die," Byleth recites.

"Team Dimidue is gone. Continue. Resume," Beleth groans.

* * *

_**NIGHT TEN** _

_**Ashe, Marianne,** and **Dorothea** cheerfully sing songs together._

"FUCK YOU," the twins shouted.

_**Sylvain** and **Bernadetta** talk about the tributes still alive._

_**Felix** sets up camp for the night._

_**Lorenz** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth._

_**Annette** passes out from exhaustion._

_**Edelgard** looks at the night sky._

_**THE FEAST** _

**The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.**

_**Bernadetta** repeatedly stabs **Felix** to death with sais._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bernadetta screamed as she spun around.

Felix gave her a concerned look before dying.

_**Edelgard** falls into a pit and dies._

"BOOOOO!" the twins shouted.

_**Dorothea** decides not to go to The Feast._

_**Lorenz** stabs **Marianne** with a tree branch._

Ingrid, from beyond the grave, swore to kill him.

_**Ashe** stuffs a bundle of dry clothing into a backpack before sprinting away._

_**Sylvain** snaps **Annette's** neck._

_**DAY ELEV-FUCKING-EN** _

_**Dorothea** thinks about home._

_**Lorenz** picks flowers._

"Run away, ladies!" Byleth warned.

_**Sylvain** diverts **Bernadetta's** attention and runs away._

_**Ashe** searches for firewood._

* * *

"NO! YOU WERE DOING SO WELL WITH THE MURDER!" Beleth shouts.

"We are lacing their food with aggression hormones, I swear to fuck," Byleth growls.

Sophie sighs. "I suppose that is the price for their incompetence. Who is the favourite?"

"Lorenz. Somehow."

* * *

_**NIGHT ELEV-FUCKING-EN** _

_**Ashe** climbs a tree to rest._

_**Dorothea** sets up camp for the night._

_**Lorenz** defeats **Sylvain** in a fight, but spares his life._

"NO!" Beleth screamed.

_**Bernadetta** questions her sanity._

"YEAH I FUCKING BET!" Byleth yelled. "I'LL BET SHE'S QUESTIONING IT!"

_**DAY FUCKING TWELVE** _

_**Ashe** stalks Lorenz._

_**Bernadetta** goes hunting._

_**Dorothea** makes a slingshot._

_**Sylvain** makes a wooden spear._

* * *

"COME ON YOU BASTARDS, DIE!"

"WHY~ ARE~ WE~ WAITING?!"

"JUST PERISH ALREADY!"

* * *

**_NIGHT FUCKING TWELVE_ **

_**Dorothea** starts a fire._

_**Bernadetta** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor._

_**Lorenz** screams for help._

"DIE. WE'LL HELP THEN."

_**Ashe** tries to sing himself to sleep._

_**Sylvain** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth._

**_DAY THIRTEEN. HATE._ **

_**Ashe** and **Lorenz** split up to search for resources._

_**Dorothea** diverts **Bernadetta's** attention and runs away._

_**Sylvain** discovers a cave._

* * *

"OH, DID YOU SEE?!" Beleth screams. "A CAVE! SYLVAIN DISCOVERED A CAVE!"

"I AM SHOCKED AT THIS DISCOVERY!" Byleth howls.

* * *

_**NIGHT THIRTEEN. HATE.** _

_**Dorothea** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor._

"Use it," Sophie begged. "Please, I'm on my knees here."

_**Lorenz** thinks about winning._

_**Bernadetta** and **Sylvain** tell stories about themselves to each other._

_**Ashe** tries to treat his infection._

**_DAY FOURTEEN. THE AUTHOR CONSIDERS DOING LITERALLY ANYTHING ELSE._ **

_**Ashe** stalks **Bernadetta.**_

_**Sylvain** goes hunting._

_**Dorothea** tends to **Lorenz's** wounds._

* * *

Screaming.

* * *

_**NIGHT FOURTEEN. THE AUTHOR CONSIDERS DOING LITERALLY ANYTHING ELSE.** _

_**Bernadetta** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor._

_**Dorothea, Ashe,** and **Lorenz** sleep in shifts._

_**Sylvain** cries himself to sleep._

_**DAY FIFTEEN. FIF-FUCKING-TEEN. THAT'S TWO WEEKS WE HAVE GIVEN THESE CHILDREN TO MURDER EACH OTHER. FAILURES.** _

_**Bernadetta** discovers a river._

_**Sylvain** collects fruit from a tree._

_**Ashe** and **Dorothea** split up to search for resources._

_**Lorenz** collects fruit from a tree._

* * *

"You know what?" Sophie asks, far, far too calmly. "I am going to fast forward this until something actually happens."

"WORSHIP THE SAVIOUR!" the twins cry.

* * *

_**DAY SIXTEEN** _

_Ashe unknowingly eats toxic berries._

_Sylvain's trap kills Bernadetta._

**_DAY SEVENTEEN_ **

_**Dorothea** accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it._

_**ARENA EVENT** _   
_**WILD DOGS** _

**Beleth releases a pack of starving hounds.**

_**Sylvain** dies from internal bleeding caused by a wild hound._

* * *

Byleth rises. She looks exhausted. "Is. Is it over? Somebody won?"

"Nobody can win," Beleth mutters, already a broken man.

"Somebody won," Sophie declares. "It was Lorenz."

Lorenz strolls into the studio. "Well, I daresay I put on quite the performance!"

"YOU LAZY MOTHERFUCKER!"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE FUCKING WAITED FOR THAT?!"

"THAT NOTHING ENDING?!"

"YOUR WIN MEANS NOTHING! NOTHING!"

"WE CAN'T EVEN USE THE DRINKING GAME TO GET DRUNK! WE DRANK ALL THE BOOZE WAITING FOR YOUR LAME ASS!"

The twins lunge with swords. The footage ends there.


End file.
